stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2381
Events ;Early 2381 * Banshee Squadron is reactivated by Starfleet Research and Development and assigned to Starbase 901 in the New Canada system. (Banshee Squadron) * The Federation starts a colony on New Victoria, a Class M planet in the Delta Quadrant. Growing to a size of nearly 9600 people, it will be attacked and destroyed on the orders of Section 31 operative General Isaac Brahms. (Star Trek: Excelsior: "The Pursuit") ;January *The checks up on its Raekwon Generator experiment on a desolate planet; they find the experiment is beginning to malfunction. The generator causes an expanding rift to form in the quantum universe, allowing space creatures from the Rockono Galaxy to seep through and invade. The crew stop the invasion by closing the tear and altering the dimensional plane to prevent the invaders' dimensional shifting. ( : "Dimensions") * The starship is assigned temporary duty as the Starfleet Academy training vessel for the fourth semester (Earth's Northern Hemisphere's Spring). During the course of the six month assignment, the Dauntless will visit the planets Gideon and Sigma Iotia II, represent the Federation at the anniversary observance of the Khitomer Massacre in Klingon space and discover a previously unknown primitive civilization on the planet Temeklia IV. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *'Stardate 58013.7:' Hogwarts Ambassador to the Federation Harold James "Harry" Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley are married in a ceremony on Gamma Germanicus VII, officiated by captain William T. Riker. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk: "You Are Cordially Invited...") ;February * is badly damaged by a Borg attack and Captain Chakotay is severely wounded. (STD novel: Mere Mortals) ;March *'14 March:' The Oralian Peace Union is formed. ( ) ;May *'25 May:' Rising tensions and an interstellar incident between the and the So'ja Coalition results in the start of the Coalition War. ( ) ;Mid 2381 * Stardate 58511.2: The docks at Deep Space 9 and drops off Ambassador Spock, who makes a startling revelation. (The Gift) ;September *'10 September:' Captain Benjamin Kelsoe receives the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. ( : "Everything Changes") ;Late 2381 * While the starship undergoes repairs at Starbase 82 following their latest encounter with Kairn forces, Captain Peter J. Koester is temporarily reassigned as an advisor aboard the , under the command of Captain Blake Adams, on a mission to covertly observe and report back on the activities and intentions of the Kairn Empire in border sectors 428 and 429. (Star Trek: Dauntless, Star Trek: USS Providence: "The More Things Change...") Births ;November *'15 November:' Rachel Covaks is born to Maria and Joshua Covaks. (Star Trek: Constance) Deaths Assignments and promotions * Connor Daltrey graduates from Starfleet Academy and is assigned as a relief flight controller aboard the . ( ) * Korsha, an officer from the Gorn Hegemony and participant in the Officer Exchange Program, is assigned to serve on the . ( ) * Ludeki, the first Romulan to graduate Starfleet Academy, is assigned to the . He is quickly re-assigned to the . ( : "New Beginnings") ;September *'5 September:' Ariel Wrenn enrolls into Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet)